Unsuspected
by Iloveikari
Summary: Never Ever judge girls by their cover. You never know what they are made of until they hit you back with something you never expect. Meeting agian wasn't what they have planned. But now two guys would wish to mend the broken relationships with the ones they use to care about. Ikarishipping Oldrivalshipping. Later Pokeshipping and Contestshipping. some Amuto


**Sorry peoplez! This is a new story! This is actually my second one so be nice to me. If you want to critisize me then do it nicely please! **

**Summery: Never judge a book by it's cover. Never Ever judge girls by their cover. You never know what they are made of until they hit you back with something you never expect. Meeting agian wasn't what they have planned. But now two guys would wish to mend the broken relationships with the ones they use to care about.**

Prologe part 1 : _10 years ago:_

In a tall forest covering with trees a girl was pushed on the ground when she tried to find the way out of the forest.

Three figures stood above the girl, no older than 7 years old.

"Well Well Well what have we here." The first boy taunted, same age as the girl.

"An Ugly fish I would say! What have you done to your hair girl. Mopping it on a floor" The next one said with disqusted. Which that comment made the others shreak with laughter.

When they saw the girl with her head down they smirked at each other before the last one started.

"No one likes you. We all would rather die then be friends with you. Of course who would even like you! You are an UGLY stupid kid!" "Yeah so why don't you run away to where you came from." the first one said agian.

The girl, finally done with all this bullying, started running past them from their annoying laughter.

Quickly running away from them was her only goal. Running from all the pain they caused by just words hurt her.

She was a caring girl if you get to know her. A beautiful laugh too if she ever even laughs. Dispite all those things, people only care about people's appearences. Unfortunatly for her she had been nowhere being pretty.

From ugly glasses to braces people would nick-name her the nerd.

She suddenly stopped when she crashed into someone.

The girl quickly stood up and quietly said a sorry and tried to run her way home agian.

The boy aparently took hold of her arm when she was about to run away.

"Why are you crying?" The boy asked.

"Nothing you need to know about!" Was the snapped reply from her.

"Fine Troublesome, just let me at least guide you home so you don't get hurt, okay?'' He said.

"Fine Fine do what you like..." she said quietly, reluctantly following the strange boy she had never seen before.

Nothing was said for a couple of minutes since they last speaked. The girl started to ask, "What's your name?" "Paul" was the only answer she got.

Silent agian. "Your turn." Is what the girl heard from the strange boy beside her.

"My name is Dawn." Dawn said. All she recieved was a grunt.

"Are you new here or something. I haven't seen you before in Twinleaf before." Dawn tried again. This boy is getting on her nerve by not saying a single sentence.

"Moved from Veilstone this week." Was the only answer she got. Dawn huffed.

Silent came over them but nether any one of them is brave enough to break the silent again. They walk around the growth for who knows how long it had been for all Dawn can remember.

Finnally , what have seemed like forever, they arrived at Dawn's home. The boy reached and rang the door bell and quietly waited for an answer.

While waiting the girl studied the boy better. He had Purple length hair, some strands grazing the sholder. Dark silver dark eyes and a frown danced on his face while he waits paciently on the steps. He wore a black jacket with a silver sweater underneath. His baggy black pants cover most of his blue running shoes. One of his hands are hidden in his pockets while his other arm holds Dawn's elbow firmly, preventing her from escaping.

'He looks really cool...Unlike me' she thought sadly. Wearing big square glasses and have braces that forces her teeth to show more she not exactly attractive. Blue Fuzzy hair that reaches to her sholders adds to the un-attractiveness.

Today she only wore her uniform from school but took off her jacket. she wore a plaid pink skirt that reaches her middle thigh and a pink bow clip that matches the skirt on her head. Wearing black high socks and white sneakers to finish the outfit.

Unknown to Dawn, Paul was watching her out the corner of his eyes, watching her with caution like she is going to explode soon.

A woman with blue hair just like Dawn answered the door. "Dawn! Your home!..Oh hello there. May I ask who are you?"

"Hello Miss. I'm Paul. I just wanted to walk Dawn here to her house if it is alright with you." Paul said letting go of her arm when he answered.

"Why thank you Paul! Thanks so much for letting her walk with you. Would you like to come in Paul?" Dawn's mother said. Dawn now standing next to her mother, refusing to glance at Paul like she dosen't want him there.

Paul quickly answered, "No Miss. I'm busy today. I need to go."

"Oh alright then. Hope we see you again Paul!" She said.

Paul only nodded and looked at Dawn, who still looked at her garden with an annoyed face.

"Bye Troublesome." And walked away when Dawn whipped her hair to stare at him walking away with both hands in his pockets.

Ignoring her mother's cooing about how cute that is she quickly went into the house and went up to her room.

You will never know who would be your next new friend...

_9 Years ago:_

"What the heck Paul!" Dawn shreeked throwing her hand up.

Paul, standing on top of a snow covered hill smirking at Dawn. Dawn was walking in the park when she stopped to rest at a hill. Paul unexpectently came up to her quietly and calmly and pushed her down the hill.

"Troublesome you should really pay attention to your surroundings and stop spacing off." He said calmly like pushing someone down the hill was completly normal to him.

"But you didn't half to push me off a freakin hill!" Dawn yelled, red in the face.

"But you deserved it." He said now holding a snowball smoothly throwing it up and down.

"Heck no I di-" Dawn was cut off when another voice came in.

"What are you guys doing?" Someone questioned behind Dawn.

They both turned to the owner of the voice and found a bunette standing there looking confused with her Green eyes.

The girl looked almost liked Dawn except she had her hair straightened with a shy smile on her face when they turned to look at her.

"Hi!" Dawn greeted. "I'm Dawn and that jerk up on the hill is Paul." She then quickly stared at Paul and stuck her tongue out at him which results in him roller his eyes.

The girl Laughed. "Hi I'm Leaf. I'm new in Twinleaf town and I was just wondering around the town and explore. I never went to Sinnoh before so this is my first time."

During Leaf's introduction Paul walk down to Dawn and Leaf and stood next to Dawn.

"So how old are you two?" Leaf asked.

When Dawn was about to open her mouth but Paul beat her to it. "8."

Leaf smiled wider. "Wow really? I'm eight too! Can I hang with you guys until I half to leave to pack my stuff?" She questioned.

"Of course you can!" Dawn answered, "You are welcome whenever you want!"

Paul just grunted and looked away. Leaf knew he is agreeing so she squeeled and played with Dawn and Paul for the rest of the day until the sun wasn't even showing any more.

Out of all friends she had never had Leaf have had a bond so stronge that nobody could break it but that changed when she meet Dawn and Paul.

Having new found friends make a bond with each...

**Sorry People I'm going to stop there. Don't worry Gary would be in the next chapter! As for the rest of the cast they would be in later chapters. So any Pokeshippers or Contestshippers I deeply apologize. *bowing down***

**I'm going to Update whenever I can! Drama would problably be in the next chapter! (If I can ever add any drama -_-') see you all later!**

**Oh and review if you will. I would love to hear the your thoughts about my second writing! **

**Thanx Readers! 8D**


End file.
